fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roffe Snow
Roffe Snow (ロフ スノー, Rofu Sunou) a native of Balsam Village, is a member of the heavy metal band, Wings of Archadia, and a Mage who specializes in Shadow Magic and a form of Light Magic known as Neon Light. Within the band, Roffe plays the violin, as well as other assortments of string instruments such as the viola, cello and double bass. An experienced Mage and powerful combatant, Roffe is regarded as the third strongest fighter within the guild, but also the one who exhibits the most self-control. Appearance Roffe Snow is a man of average height and build who can almost always be seen wearing his trademark red sunglasses, covering his green eyes. He has brown shoulder length hair with two white streaks spreading from the middle of his forehead and keeps it swept back save for a thick white bang that comes down past his eyes. He typically wears a black turtleneck that zips up the middle and a red blazer over it. His blazer is adorned with several tassles that hang down from buckles on his shoulders and straps wrapped around his arms. Roffe also sports a pair of red gloves with black lining. He wears black jeans that zip up at the front of his feet with a large black belt that loops around his waist and red boots. On his right shoulder, Roffe has a large black tattoo of a ram's skull with horns curving into a hook. A pair of bat wings spread out from the skull and end near the middle of his back and over his right pec. Personality Roffe can be summed up, more or less, in one word: cool. There's a natural calmness that exudes from him, which is evident in his every day interactions with the people in his surroundings. He's confident, but never arrogant. Well spoken, charming and polite, he's a gentleman who also shares some responsibilities with Mina Blutbayne, the band's manager, when it comes to coordinating shows and speaking with local vendors. He approaches everything with an open ear and never looks down at others, even when they make mistakes. Roffe is an invaluable source of advice and encourages others when they're facing difficulty, preferring a person try to overcome their troubles then spoon-feeding them all the answers. This makes him quite approachable in conversation and can often be seen talking to members of the band or with customers. This is why he prefers bartending, as it gives him an opportunity to talk with people on a regular basis. He possesses a keen intellect, not just in scholarly subjects, but in analyzing opponents and figuring out attack patterns. Even during difficult times, he remains relaxed and even-tempered. When fighting, he never shows signs of distress or worry. Instead, he reamins focused on the task at hand. His patience allows him to gradually wear down an opponent until he finds his opening to counter attack. These traits make him a formidable opponent who's able to nearly outsmart anything he faces. Of all the members within the guild, Roffe possesses the most self-control when it comes to fighting. He doesn't immediately jump into battles and prefers to talk to his opponents before engaging in combat, seeing if he can find a peaceful resolution through conversation. When performing, he typically enters a form of trance. He described it at as having the world muted and only his music can be heard. He feels the beat in his chest and lets his hands take control. One would assume that playing a violin in a rock band would seem out of place, but how he plays is almost like art. Any initial skepticism immediately faded once he began performing. Roffe stated that is main passion has always been music and has spent a life learning as many instruments as he can. Though he's admitted that the violin is the instrument that really helps him express his true feelings. History Coming Soon. Plot *001. From The Top Of The World *002. Journey to Magnolia *004. Breaking up the Band *005. Follow the Leader *006. Dark Days Coming *007. A World Without Music *008. Back On The Road Magic & Abilities Among Wings of Archadia, Roffe is considered the most balanced fighter, with equal offensive and defensive abilities, while still possessing great skill as a mage. He's able to attack from any range, while also being one of the few mages within the group to have defense spells. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed: Roffe has been gifted with extraordinary speed which is well above what normal humans are capable of. His speed is high enough that he's able to keep up with both Royce and Zander during their training sessions, and shows no visible signs of fatigue during those moments. His speed grants him an increased ability to react and dodge incoming attacks, while quickly positioning himself to counter. These transitions are described as fluid and graceful with no wasted motions, and Roffe can perform these actions quickly and effeciently. Roffe's speed also allows him the ability to cast his spells in the middle of battles without creating weaknesses in his defenses. Because of this, any opponent would have trouble facing him in combat. Enhanced Agility: While his agility can be impressive in their own right, Roffe primarily uses it as a means of avoiding obstacles or dodging an opponent's attack and regain his footing. This is because Roffe does not utilize it any other way that would be considered flashy or theatrical. If launched into the air by an attack, Roffe can quickly regain control by twisting his body and landing safely towards the ground. His agility allows him to do battle against the likes of Royce and Zander, keeping up with their movements and standing up against them on equal footing. Also, he's been seen performing complex acrobatic maneuvers such as sommersaults and backflips during combat, but the exact level of his ability is currently unknown. Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant: Roffe is considered the third most proficient combatant within the band, the first being Royce and then Zander as second. Though, he has been shown to hold is own against both on more than one occassion during training. His style of fighting is very reminiscent of oriental boxing and utilizes both punches and kicks to attack his opponents. He's able to blend his spells rather effectively to maximize his damage, as well as disorient his targets. Roffe is known to be rather calm and collected during battles, seldom showing signs of distress or worry and instead attacks on with completely confidence. His fighting stance incorporates both principles of offense and defense, with his hands up, elbows tucked in and his body slightly at a diagonal. This minimizes any potential openings in his defense, while at the same time being able to attack quickly and fluidly. Roffe likes to throw a few quick attacks to test his targets reaction time, such as jabs, but will also combine some kicking techniques to keep his opponents at a distance. His punches possess enough power to knock out normal individuals with a single hit, while his kicks are noted with being exceptionally fast and his opponents having difficulty dodging them. His skills are high enough that even Zander proceeds with caution when training. As melee based mage, Roffe can seamlessly incorporate his spells in the middle of combat, showing such control that it appears effortless. Of all the combatants within Wings of Archadia, Roffe's fighting style appears the most balanced, combining strength, speed, agility and dexterity, while maintaining his offensive and defensive capabilities. Mental Abilities Keen Intellect: Roffe is a well educated man, in both academic studies and in the field of magic, and comes off very composed during battles. He's able to develop strategies to counter an opponent's magic while analyzing their attack patterns to anticipate their next move. He has a firm grasp on the mechanics behind magic and understanding on how they work, which allows him to determine their timing and range. Though his experience is only limited to more well known forms of magic, while Lost or Ancient Magic is more difficult to analyze. Aside from combat, Roffe is known to be rather articulate and intelligent. Among the rest of Wings of Archadia, Roffe is the most well-spoken, often being the first one to talk with individuals and help diffuse tensions. During their times in Ilmarinen, he shared responsibilities with Mina Blutbayne when it came to organizing events and planning tours. Magical Abilities Great Magical Power: 'While not possessing the tremendous levels of magical power as Royce, Roffe is never the less, a powerful mage. With the number of magic spells in his arsenal, it can be assumed that Roffe has a great level of magical power. While executing his spells, he seems to do so with ease, showing that fueling them doesn't prove taxing to him. When venting his magical power, it appears as a red aura that outlines his body and moves rather calmly and slowly, a direct contrast to the more destructive auras that powerful mages exert. Also, another example of his power is his ability to make Shadow Magic, a magic not particularly known for its durability, much tougher and stronger. This means that his power grants a greater boost to its original levels and gives it the ability to stand up against other powerful magics. Shadow Magic 'Shadow Magic (陰魔法, Kage Mahō) One of the magics Roffe wields with expert proficiency is the versatile Shadow Magic. With this magic Roffe is able to use any shadows nearby, his own or that of others around him, for both offensive and defensive purposes. This gives his magic a great deal of flexibility, similar to other Shadow Magic users. Shadow Magic seems to have the stigma of being rather weak when clashing against other magics, but Roffe's version of this magic appears to be quite strong. This might be due to the fact that Roffe seems more focused with his creations and grants them greater levels of durability. Roffe is capable of creating shapes of various sizes, but typically uses the shadows to bind or trap his opponents. By stretching the shadows, he can create several tendrils to wrap themselves around his targets, restraining their movements and allowing Roffe an opportunity for an additional attack. Other offensive attacks involve using his shadows to deal blunt force damage and send his opponents flying backwards. His constructs possess enough power to smash through wood and rock, making his Shadow Magic quite strong in that aspect. For defensive purposes, Roffe can summon shadows to wrap around his body in the form of barriers or shields. This allows him to absorb attacks while leaving him relatively unharmed. As with other protective barrier spells, his constructs are only as strong as his willpower and powerful spells can eventually break them down. Another use of the magic that demonstrates his tremendous skill is his ability to use shadows as a form of transportation by stepping through one and coming out another in a different location. Combining all these different uses makes Roffe a very experienced Shadow Magic user. *'Shadow Fangs' (影牙, Eiga): Inpsired by his name, which means wolf, Roffe has created his own variation of the spell, Knuckle Shadow. His Magic Seal is formed at his feet and from there his shadow extends towards his opponent at great speed, transforming into the shape of wolf that strikes against them, dealing incredible blunt damage. Roffe is quite skilled in casting this spell as he's able to not only cast it with ease, but also able to create multiple wolves to strike against a target simultaneously for additional damage. It is unknown how many he can produce, but he's been seen casting up to six at one time. When the shadow takes shapes, it pulls in the shadows underneath it to form the wolf's body and then charge at Roffe's opponents. Roffe is also able to summon these wolves to interupt another mage's attack, while attacking at the same time with its body. *'Shadow Claws' (影爪, Kagetsume) By taking possession of all nearby shadows, Roffe can cause spikes to jet out and skewer his targets. This spell can prove invaluable in a crowded room filled with oppoenents, and the more shadows available the more spikes he's able to produce. These spikes can extend pretty far, sometimes being able to stab through multiple targets or pinning them against surfaces to restrain their movements. The only limitation is that these constructs only extend in a straight line, meaning a target can avoid them without fear of the shadows to bend and attack again. Instead, Roffe makes sure to produce several at one time to ensure he captures his targets. *'Shadow Pack' (陰悪党仲間, Kage Akutō Nakama) His own variation of the spell, Guard Shadow. His Magic Seal is formed at his feet and by raising his hand, his shadow raises up and multiply into several wolves to completely cover him, forming a dome that protects him from incoming attacks. This dome is capable of standing up against strong attacks for a short period of time, but will eventually chip away after a constant assault. While covered by this construct, Roffe remains completely unharmed and given his skill in this magic, he constantly surprises his opponents by how long he's able to maintain this spell. As an offensive ability, Roffe is capable of dispersing all the wolves simpultaneously to attack his opponents. He usually gestures this ability by holding out one arm and his palm facing his targets. While this method eliminates its defensive form, it allows Roffe an opportunity to surprise opponents. *'Silhouette' (影法師, Kagebōshi) Like Kageyama, Roffe is able to transform his entire body into shadow, granting him the ability to move freely between shadows as a form of transportation. Also, while in this form, Roffe is completely intangible, making him unable to be struck by physical attacks or spells. He's able to quickly switch between these normal and shadow states almost instantly. This spell is extremely useful during combat, especially close range, as it allows him to remain relatively safe by quickly shifting between both forms to attack and dodge. If he is using this spell as a means of transportation his range is limited to only traveling through shadows within his line of sight, meaning he can only step out of shadows that he can visibly see. *'Shadow Shackles' (陰束縛, Kage Sokubaku) By slapping his hands together, a large magic seal forms underneath Roffe and causes his shadow to shoot out several tendrils with the shape of wolf heads at the ends of them. These tendrils will then bite down and wrap themselves around the target to restrict their movements while simultaneously dealing damage. Roffe must keep his feet on the seal to maintain the spell, but can cast other spells in the meantime. This is primarily used to either capture an opponent or hold them down to create an opening for an additional attack. Roffe can maintain this spell so long as he remains on the seal and has the willpower to hold the tendrils together. These tendrils also appear to be rather strong as Roffe can instantly immobilize a target through the use of this spell. *'Shadow Pelt' (影皮, Kagekawa) By pulling in nearby shadows, Roffe is capable of creating a shroud around him to increase his defensive capabilities while still maintaining his mobility. The shadows mainly forms around his hands and feet, and Roffe can now deal additional damage with his attacks. Considering his amazing talent in hand-to-hand combat, this spell can prove an invaluable tool. He can swiftly move and unleash a flurry of shadow enhanced punches and kicks that deals incredible blunt damage with each attack, all while using these same shadows to protect him from incoming attacks. The pelt of shadows has enough durability that it can stand against blunt attacks, as well as magical ones, while leaving Roffe unharmed. When activated, the pelt appears as a black mist that comes off of him like smoke. Light Magic Neon Light (ネオンライト, Neon Raito) Like Yin and Yang, Roffe is capable of wielding both black and white magics. To contrast his Shadow Magic, Roffe is also an expert caster in a unique form of Light Magic that revolves around producing bright white and blue neon light. Through this magic, he's capable of manipulating and utilizing this light in various ways, though primarily uses this form a magic for attack purposes, either creating projectiles in the form of blasts, beams or shapes to either slice targets or knock them back. When casting this magic, all of his spells are summoned through a white magic seal. These spells are often executed quickly in conjunction with his hand-to-hand fighting, creating a unique form of fighting to continuously pressure his opponents. The light can be delivered with either concussive force to smash through solid objects or refine it to produce lasers and cleanly slice through them. Light Magic also allows Roffe to cast spells while moving, granting him more versatility then his Shadow Magic, which is often limited to him being stationary. This allows him to attack fast and from different angles while blending his hand-to-hand skills. Roffe's Light Magic can be cast through simple and quick hand gestures, making seamless transitions between his fighting style to confuse his targets and counter their actions. When not using it in direct combat, Roffe uses Neon Light during the band's shows to create beautiful light shows to impress the audience, as well as get them eager and excited before they begin playing. *'Light Fangs' (光牙, Hikarikiba) Roffe extends his pointer and middle finger and swipes the air, creating a crescent shaped blast capable of knocking back targets through concussive force, tearing through the ground and creating a path in the process if he were to unleash it directly in front of him. This attack can be released quickly and Roffe blends it into his fighting style seamlessly, sometimes casting this spell first to confuse his opponent and then lead in with another attack. Roffe is able to release several of these in rapid succession, sending a flurry of projectiles to overwhelm a target, continuously causing a significant amount damage with each strike. Roffe has shown a great deal of versatility with this spell. He can cast this as a long-range projectile with great speed and power, use it as mid-range attack to keep his opponents at a distance, or cast it in close combat to knock back them back through the concussive force it can deliver. *'Growling Moonlight' ( 月光唸り, Gekkō Unari) When a target becomes too difficult to strike with a single projectile, Roffe favors this spell to limit his target's maneuverability and restrict their ability to dodge. Roffe holds his hands out in front of him, forming a white magical seal near the palms. From there, a flurry of lights shoot out towards his target, streaking through the air, and explode on contact. This spell has a much wider area of attack and makes it effective against a single or group of targets. Because of its larger attack range, this spell can also be quite devastating to the environment with Roffe creating additional blasts so long as he has the stamina and magical power to do so. He is capable of changing its direction by simply moving his hands to track an opponent's movements if they were to dodge the initial flurry. *'Howling Starlight' (星光遠吠え, Seikō Tōboe) Roffe brings his hands together and curls his fingers as if he were holding an invisible ball. At the center, rays of light will begin to pull into it, creating a bright sphere of blinding white light. Once the sphere has grown to a sufficient size, with the appropriate amount of power gathered into it, Roffe will then thrust his hands forward and release the collected energy as a large beam of white light that destroys anything its path, extending far past what his other spells could reach. This allows him to strike a target with a powerful attack from a safe distance. The power behind this attack is enough to bring down large structures in a single strike and can overpower barrier spells of moderate mages. Because of its significant power, the drawback is that it requires a few moments to fully charge or else the spells loses some of its effect if its fired prematurely. *'Light Speed' (光速, Kōsoku) Similar to Shadow Magic's Silhouette, Roffe is able to temporarily transform his entire body into pure light. While in this form, Roffe's speed is increased exponentially. When traveling, he moves so fast that he leaves behind a trail of blue and white images of himself frozen in mid action. It is unknown how fast he can travel in this state, but he's able to traverse over water without breaking the surface, as well as scale up walls. He can use this to simulate teleportation by transforming himself into neon light and instantly reforming in a different location. This ability is only possible within a certain distance, as well as through line of sight. Roffe has also developed a technique in which he uses this spell to avoid being struck by attacks by instantly transforming to light when it makes contact against him. His body will disperse into light particles and then reform, similar to his teleportation ability, either in the same location or in another. Combination Spells Through training and discipline, Roffe has created several spells that combine properties of both his Shadow Magic and Neon Lights. The effect is not unlike that of spells used in White Shadow Dragon Mode, where the two energies are merged and crafted into more powerful spells. Because of the effort and concentration needed to maintain both opposing magics, Roffe has a more limited range of spells within this area. *'Bright Night' (燦爛夜, Sanranyoru) Using himself as the focal point, Roffe raises his arm above his head and states the spell's name. From his entire body, a shroud of completely darkness expands in the shape of dome and engulfs anything within its path. Any who are caught within it have noted that everything appears as an inverted black and white film, with the sky appearing jet black and everyone else appearing a stark white. This contrast is created by coating his opponents in a thin layer of bright white magical energy gathered from absorbing the light source of nearby. This in turn creates the jet black effect that is seen when inside the dome. Once this effect has been created, Roffe will then close his hand into a fist, gesturing the collapse of the spell. The white energy energy shrouding his targets explodes, dealing great damage due to its close proximity to the blast while the black sky shatters like glass and disperses in smoke. Advanced Spells *'Welcome to the Void' (虚への歓迎, Uroenokangei) Roffe first places his hands firmly against the ground and summons a large black magical seal directly underneath his opponent. The seal takes possession of the user's own shadow, causing them to be paralyzed if any part of their body is touching it. This allows the spell to take full effect against its now immobilized user. With the target paralyzed, their shadow will now grow larger until it creates a circle the size of the magical seal cast prior. Roffe will then raise his arms, summoning two large shadowly hands that rise up beside his target. By clasping his own hands, the two shadows will close around the target and begin pulling them into the shadowy pool below, sending them to a realm of complete darkness. While there, the opponent is left unable to see or hear anything, leaving them in a cold shadowy realm that begins to slowly drain them of their power and stamina. The longer a target remains in this realm, the more they are weakened to the point they are rendered unconcious. When this happens, the spell automatically ends and the opponent will float back to the surface defeated. The power the shadows have drained will be transferred to Roffe, healing him in the process and replenishing his magical power. *'Black Light' (不可視光線, Fukashi Kōsen) By combinging both his Shadow and Light Magic, Roffe can unleash a powerful spell with both attributes. Holding both arms out to his sides, Roffe will pull in nearby light and shadows, creating an orb of one magic in each hand. Once enough energy has been gathered in both hands, Roffe swipes them in a circular motion, releasing a powerful stream of swirling light and shadows that is delivered with enough force to completely destroy anything in its path. The stream is powerful enough to reduce stone to rubble and tear through steel. When it makes contact, the stream detonates into a massive white and black explosion, releaasing a shockwave that can be felt from great distances and blow away nearby structures. Roffe has stated that he has yet to find the need to use such a spell considering its destructive power and fears the day he would ever have to. Due to its size and range, Black Light can be extremely effective against both a single and multiple targets, as well destroying large constructs in front of him. Stats Roffe's statistics are listed to the left. These statistics are a close approximation of his baseline abilities. They do not reflect his full potential, and may vary during moments of stress or determination. As such, they are not to be taken as definitive stats, but merely as an overall indication of his level of power. His statistics are broken down to: Offense, Defense, Speed and Intelligence, with a fifth statistic specific to his character which is Coolness. Trivia *Roffe's theme song is Path by Apocalyptica. *Roffe is the bartender at Stocks Pub, sharing the role with Nestor Stocks. Category:Mage Category:Light Magic Category:Shadow Magic